Secrets Unveiled
by Smelly-Pickles
Summary: Secrets are always kept within friendships, but will this one brake up the Marauders? What other secrets will this unveil...and who all is hiding something from the other?


((Yay for past fan fictions. I haven't seen any about this on this site so far, though I may and probably am mistaken. Please read and review since I most likely will not add another chapter unless I know it is being read.

Also, if you are actaully reading Ressurection of the Dawn, I am going to change it's title and add a chapter soon.))

"A-Are ?" asked a very small hesitant voice in the near to empty Gryffindor Common Room. The source? Three young boys standing hunched over table various pieces of parchment laid out along with a book, magazine, and various notes scrawled in all their writing.

"Positive," said a very confident voice, at the same time the last voice confident, though apprehensive, said it at the same time as well. An almost foreboding silence filled the large common room after that was said, and without people it was amazing how strange the place could be.

"Pop," came a large noise and the smaller hesitant boy yelped. Three heads snapped to look over and saw...nothing but for the dying fire eating away at the logs that were still there. All present exhaled deeply, a breath that none of them had realized was being held.

"So...what are we going to do now?" once again the hesitant boy asked, half of him dreading the answer...yet the other half very curious.

"That," started the once apprehensive sounding one, now voice filled with only confidence, "is why we called this meeting Peter." James nodded his consent. The silence that had once lifted came up once more seeming that none of them had a course of action planned or they just didn't want to speak their minds.

"Well...can we still be his friend...I-I mean, can we trust him?" Peter finally broke the silence with the most obvious question.

"We've always been able to," Sirius commented, though it was hardly an answer, just a statement.

"I think he means can we /still/ trust him," James said turned and looking from one to the other, hazel eyes landing on Sirius.

"I know that," he practically snapped. "Then again...how do we know that?"

"That makes no sense," Peter said and completely expected some large explanation that had to deal with aliens of something of the sort.

"Well /think/ about it," he said tapping his temple and starting to explain. "We've always been able to trust him, but now we find out he's been lying to us for so long about something so important. And I actually mean it's important. He lied to us so much lie after lie and if either of us became too curious and followed him we could have died." Giving a dramatic pause he continued. "That doesn't sound like someone you should trust now does it?" Al thought he had asked a question he refused to let them answer. "Not to mention they are well known for being evil and he might just be pretending to be our friends so he can get rid of us at a later date and turn us over to the evil side that is steadily growing-"

"Stop it!" James shouted stopping his friends rambling from growing anymore. "/Your/ family is well known for being evil. /You/ could be lying to us so that /you/ can turn us over to the evil side," he added and every time he said 'you' poked his friend in the chest.

"I know," growled Sirius with a sour face and hitting James' hand away, taking a step back. "I was kidding," he added though Peter looked thoroughly shaken. James had brought up a good point, and it got his more hot headed friend to listen.

"Well it's NOT the thing to kid about," James said annoyed, but it looked like he was really considering what Sirius had said. "But he's our friend..." he added sounding more...unconvincing by the word.

"What are we going to do?" Peter moaned.

"Well he's really never given us reasons not to trust him," James started trying to sort it out but stopped at a cough by Sirius. "Except for lying to us every month about this...but...he," stopping suddenly he plopped down into a chair. Staring vacantly at the book on the table. "You're right Sirius...we have to start over at the very least."

"What are we going to do?" Peter moaned again becoming even more distressed.

"Shut up Peter!" Sirius shouted.

"Don't yell at him to shut up," ordered James.

"Don't yell at me!"

"You started the yelling!" James said voice now at a steady shout. "WE are in the middle of something important!"

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Sirius growled.

"I DON'T KNOW! Why don't you think up another one of your brilliant plans!"

"Oh, I know, why don't we all make garlic necklaces and wear loads of silver jewelry." Sirius said narrowing his eyes and shaking his arm in James' face to add emphasis.

"We can't do that," Peter said weakly.

"I know that," Sirius snapped again and turned back to James. "What can we do? Well the only thing I can think of would be deal with it. Start over if we have to! I mean bloody hell! We can't pretend we don't know."

"So you're saying to talk to him and stay friends?" James asked with a smirk when nodded then cocked his head and James began laughing. "I knew that would get you to stop with all your stupid accusations and see that we should do that."

"Right then," Peter said clapping his hands to prevent Sirius from rounding on James for using him in a sense.

"Right then what?" Sirius asked now distracted.

"Just wanted to get your attention," he replied with a small shrug. And once again it became silent, but Sirius started to fall into fits of bark like laughter.

"This explains a lot," Sirius said to their confused faces. "All this time with his lame excuses...'Too much work', 'My mother is ill', 'Have to go somewhere,' I thought he was actually an adult agent disguised and spying on us." With that a broad grin came onto his face and he added, "Or Remus was an alien," which caused them all to burst out laughing. Now as the thoughts of actually holding a meeting about someone in their group, and this talk their happiness faded. As the mirth died down James shifter almost nervously.

"Now all we have to do is to talk to him about it..." James said making it sound much easier.

"Tell who about what?" the unexpected voice of none other than Remus J. Lupin said as he stood smiling by the door...


End file.
